Pensando en ti
by Ishida Rio
Summary: Chispazo de imaginacion. Fic que saldra a cuentagotas
1. Capítulo 1

Pensando en ti.  
  
El sol se pone una vez más, y desde mi ventana puedo observar todo el ocaso con pasmosa tranquilidad.  
  
Antes momentos como este eran normales e incluso despreciados. Después, agradecía al cielo el poder estar un par de minutos concentrado en algo tan calmado como la caída del sol. Ahora... ahora solo pienso desde donde verás este sol... si es que hay sol en el lugar en donde te encuentras.  
  
Hablo como si estuvieras muerto o algo parecido. Pero solo estás de gira. Solo llevas un mes dando vueltas por el mundo con tu música, mostrándole al mundo lo genial e hiperquinético que eres. Solo estás llevando a cabo tu sueño.  
  
¿Yo?, pues estoy aquí, viendo el sol dar paso a la noche pensando si estarás bajo el ocaso chino, la mañana americana o la tarde europea. Según el calendario que me diste de la gira, en este momento deberías estar en Inglaterra, pero el desfase de días no me permite saber si estás ahí o en siguiente concierto en Rusia, o en el anterior concierto en Alemania.  
  
Viajas por el mundo amor... Y no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento por eso. Pero no puedo evitar extrañarte. Quiero sentir tu cuerpo otra vez junto al mío, sentir tus besos y tus palabras tan tiernas... No puedo evitar extrañarte.  
  
Y sé que soy egoísta, pero eres tan necesario en mi vida cariño, que no concibo estos días sin pensar en una tragedia o en mi muerte por tu falta. Pienso sin cesar en miles de cosas que podrían pasarte lejos de mí, de mi protección... podría caerse el avión, podrían secuestrarte. Un fanático loco podría querer matarte o podría chocar el auto que te lleva al hotel... además, podrías intoxicarte con todas esas comidas nuevas que se que estarás probando, no vaya a ser que te pongan algo que te haga mal... Podría quemarse el hotel, podrían robarte... Lo peor que se me ocurre... es que encuentres a otro y que no vuelvas... Y tomo miles de cafés con las manos temblorosas imaginando tu vida junto a otro tan alto como yo, pero cariñoso y sonriente. Seguramente sería un hombre de bien, como un médico famoso que dedique su vida a los más pobres y que done enormes cantidades de dinero a las fundaciones de beneficencia. Te mandaría construir una mansión junto al mar Báltico y compraría para tí cientos de hectáreas de algún bosque virgen sudamericano para que disfrutes de la naturaleza. Cantarías para él y tus discos se regalarían entre tus fans más pobres.... ¡serías tan endemoniadamente feliz que hasta te compararías la colección de mis libros!... Y ese desgraciado te sonreiría y te diría "te amo" tantas veces que te cansarías de escucharlo, pero sonreirías y lo besarías y lo amarías y le dirías "yo también te amo"... ¡¡Y como odio a ese sujeto!!... aunque no exista.... Porque el sería tan bueno contigo... y para que hablar en la cama, ¡sería un maldito experto!. Te llevaría a hermosos lugares, y compraría todo lo que desearías.... E imagino también la cantidad de animales que te compraría... y las fiestas que harías con los de tu banda y Nittle Grasper y el odioso de mi hermano me llamaría y me diría "tú también estas invitado, su nueva pareja enviará su jet privado a recogerte y pide encarecidamente que vayas porque es un fan inigualable de tus obras", ¡y yo lo odiaría!, pero iría porque querría verte. Y cuando te viera tan feliz lloraría y me dirías "siento hacerte llorar, pero lo nuestro pasó" y yo estaría tan triste que me tiraría del primer balcón que encontrara....  
  
Entonces prefiero dejar de tomar café, y empiezo a fumar. Pero fumando recuerdo los días en que era frío y duro contigo, en que no te daba nada de cariño cuando tu me aguantabas tanto... así que dejo el cigarro.  
  
Y por eso estoy aquí, mirando el atardecer... pensando que quizás podría estallar una guerra en alguno de esos países, y no te dejarían salir del país y no te vería nunca más.... Aunque prefiero saber que estás lejos pensando en mí, antes que estés lejos con ese estúpido sujeto en su mansión frente al mar.  
  
Entonces prefiero seguir esperando. En cuatro días termina tu gira y volverás de inmediato a mis brazos, extrañándome tanto como yo te extraño, y diciendo lo mucho que me amas. Si... como deseo que eso pase.... Solo espero que no vengas a decirme "conocí a alguien..." y detrás tuyo esté ese maldito médico benefactor de los más pobres. Y tomarías su mano y me dirías que lamentas tener que terminar conmigo, y agradeces todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y....  
  
¿Mm?... ¿un auto abajo?.... No puede ser.... ¡¡ya llegó!!.... Tengo que arreglarme, tengo que verme estupendo para él.... Si, camisa azul, pantalón negro, cabello despeinado. Nada de cigarros, no eso me hace ver muy frío.... A ver, como me veo, un espejo, ¡un espejo!.... bien, estupendo, me veo estupendo.... Vamos a ver el balcón.....  
  
¿No ha subido todavía?... ¿conversa con alguien?.... ¡¡conversa con alguien!!.... Pero... un tipo se bajó del auto... binoculares, donde dejé los binoculares que el desadaptado de mi hermano dejó aquí un día.... los tengo... veamos.... maldito sujeto... ¡es rubio!, todos los rubios son unos malditos mujeriegos y lanzados con los muchachos hermosos... yo no soy así claro.... Y lo hace reír.... no te le acerques... ¡no te le acerques!.... un momento, ¿qué lleva al cuello?.... ¿un estetoscopio?.... ¡¡¡un médico!!!  
  
Yo lo mato.  
  
***ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com*** 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Pensando en ti**

**Capítulo 1.2 (muy cortito para ser un capítulo propiamente tal) **

Lo malo, lo mato, lo mato. ¡Juro que lo mato si le pone una mano encima! 

Maldito ascensor, ¡¿porqué tarda tanto en bajar?!... son solo 12 pisos... Vamos, vamos, baja rápido o el maldito médico benefactor de los más pobres me quitará a Shu... ¡me quitará a Shu!, pero ay de él si le pone una mano encima porque se la corto... O mejor le corto otra cosa... 

Vamos Eiri, piensa con frialdad. No puedes dejarte llevar o el medicucho ese verá tu confusión y le dirá cosas a Shu al oído, y como Shu-chan es tan crédulo le creerá y me dejará y se irán a su maldita mansión en el mar Báltico. 

¡2 minutos y 45!, ¿cómo un ascensor puede tardar tanto en bajar?

Piso 3...... piso 2... maldición, piso 1... ¡Por fin!

Bien, me veo estupendo, Shu me ama y no estoy fumando. Es perfecto. Soy perfecto. Shu es perfecto y ese medicucho no lo es. Tan simple como eso.

Cuando llegue abajo y lo vea y él me vea y me sonría con todo el amor del mundo y él nos mire lleno de envidia y yo ría para mí... ¿cómo deberé actuar?. ¿Deberé ser cariñoso y amable?, ¿o deberé ser frío y distante?... quizás la normalidad sea lo mejor. Y un beso. Si, no puede faltar el beso. Después lo llevo a al cama y el resto lo pensaré en ese momento, pero en ese instante preciso se necesita un beso. Si, un beso.

****

Por fin las puertas del ascensor se abren y Yuki ve lo que lo enfurece: Shuichi riendo alegremente junto a ese sujeto alto y rubio, un tanto pálido de ojos indefinibles por la distancia. Aún lleva el delantal blanco de hospital y el estetoscopio en el cuello.

Eiri acelera el paso y las puertas de vidrio se abren automáticamente. El auto negro, Shuichi y el médico. Y los segundos pasan sin que él hable. Shindo sigue riendo. El médico sigue riendo y hablando. Y Yuki sigue ahí, con la furia a punto de estallar. Entonces el sujeto fija sus ojos en él, unos profundos ojos.... ¿violetas?

--Eiri-san... –murmuró un tanto sorprendido. Shu voltea de inmediato –

--¿Yuki?, ¡Yuki!, no te había visto, gomen....

¡¿Qué no....?!

Toda sorpresa por el color de los ojos del medicucho benefactor de los más pobres desapareció ante 'tan mal intencionadas' palabras. Shu comprendió su error y tapó su boca con ambas manos y expresión aterrada.

--Quiero decir... etto, Yuki.... Yo no.... bueno... –el nerviosismo era evidente. Quizás incluso había algo de temor en esas palabras temblorosas e incoherentes.

--¿Subes o no? –cortó Eiri –Bajé a buscarte.

Sorpresa en el médico, que se había mantenido en silencio, y en el propio Shuichi, que vio, nacer una hermosa sonrisa en su propia cara.

--¡Claro!

El sujeto rubio supo que su presencia en ese momento no era recomendable. Sin hablar se dirigió a su vehículo y lo puso en marcha, sin entristecerse por el hecho de que Shindo ni siquiera hubiera notado ese movimiento.

--_Ya tendremos más tiempo Shu-chan. Han pasado muchos años..._

Y Yuki sonrió. Hubiera carcajeado de haber estado solo. Lo hubiera apuntado con el dedo si así lo humillaba. Le hubiera hecho el amor a Shu ahí mismo con tal de demostrar su propiedad y valía. Pero esto era mejor.

--Subamos de una vez Baka.

--¡Hai!

El pelirrosa se le colgó del brazo y, por primera vez en su vida como pareja, eso no le molestó.

--¿Cómo estuvo la gira?

--¡Estupenda!

--Me parece genial.

Y esta vez, a Yuki le pareció que el ascensor había subido demasiado rápido.

**Continuará. **

**Notas: realmente la vanidad es mi pecado capital. Bien, me convencieron. No sé si es muy bueno este capítulo porque estoy pensando en los exámenes de cálculo y Administración de empresas que tengo mañana. Quizás la actitud graciosa del primer capítulo se perdió un poco en este, lo admito, pero de todas maneras me vencieron. Yo no iba a continuarlo. **

**ediciones_ryochan@hotmail.com **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Pensando en ti. (creo que este título ya no le va) **

**Capítulo 2 **

Su nuevo departamento estaba listo. Los muebles habían llegado esa misma tarde y los operarios los habían ubicado exactamente en donde los quería, dándole al lugar buen gusto y estricto orden.

Eran las 23.00 y estaba fumando tranquilamente sobre su nuevo bergiere negro.

--Shuichi...

Con gracia recordó su sorpresa al verlo en Alemania, convertido por fin en un famoso cantante.

--Realmente conseguiste tu sueño...

Delgado como una modelo, loco como una cabra, hiperquinético como... no, no había nada tan hiperquinético como él. Ese era, es y será Shindo Shuichi.

--Nunca cambiarás Shu-chan.

Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la nicotina llenar sus pulmones evocó recuerdos de años pasados hacia lo que parecía una eternidad... pero que no era tanto.

_La nieve caía en delicados copos blancos y semi transparentes que se fundían casi al instante de tocar el suelo. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes cargadas de frío, grises y esponjosas. Invierno. _

_Todos los niños de la calle habían salido a construir conejos de nieve. Competían entre ellos, y se reían y ayudaban. Los más grandes se aliaban con los más juguetones o con sus hermanos menores, generando antes de la hora de almuerzo una guerra de nieve. _

_Risas inocentes y gritos de batalla eran acallados por los duros llamados de sus madres. Todos, nuevamente mojados y sucios, entraban cabizbajos, pero sonrientes, sabiendo que la dureza es falsa, que el enojo era pasajero. A sus madres también les había gustado jugar con nieve. _

_--¡Mamá! –una pequeña de coletas avellanas llega sonriente y sonrojada por el frío -¡Mamá! _

_--¿Porqué gritas tanto Maiko? _

_--¡Mamá, Shu se cayó, fue muy gracioso! _

_--¿Se...? _

_-¿Es cierto eso?, ¡responde Maiko! _

_De un momento a otro, la pequeña se vio atrapada en un torbellino rubio de profundos y hermosos ojos violetas. _

_--H-hai... Aniki... _

_--¿Dónde está? –ella sonrió y apuntó hacia el árbol que adornaba el centro del parque que había al otro lado de la calle. _

_--Ahí. Tropezó cuando mi bola de nieve le dio en toda la cara _

_--Maiko, no deberías tratar así a tu hermano. –regañó suavemente su madre –Sabes que Shuichi no es tan rápido. _

_--¡Pero yo quiero oírlo cantar! _

_--¿Cantar? _

_--¡Shu me prometió que si lo vencía, él cantaría para mí! _

_La mujer sonrió y quitó un poco de nieve del cabello de su pequeña Maiko. _

_--Shu cantaría para ti de todas maneras, Maiko-chan. –y miró hacia el lado, compadeciendo de cierta forma el nerviosismo evidente de su sobreprotector hijo mayor. –Ve por él Takato, onegai. _

_--¡Claro Kaa-san! _

_Sus piernas comenzaron a correr. No sabía porqué, pero siempre esperaba la aprobación de su madre para dar rienda suelta a su amor por su hermano menor. Nunca salía desesperado, no quería repetir la experiencia en que él mismo terminó herido y perdido en un bosquecillo por salir de inmediato ante la pregunta "¿alguien ha visto a Shuichi?". Sabía que ese tiempo que su madre le concedía le permitiría pensar con claridad y ayudar a Shu-chan de la mejor manera. _

_--¡Shu-chan! _

_--¡Takato, Maiko-chan me botó! ¡Dime donde está! _

_Su piel pálida contra la nieve, el aire en halos escapando de su cuerpo... Dios, por buscar a Shuichi nuevamente había salido sin chaqueta. Sus cabellos rubios volaron con el viento helado, pero sonrió. _

_--Está en casa con Mamá. ¿Estás bien? _

_--¡Hai! _

_Suavemente, como si de una caricia se tratase, apartó la nieve de ese cabello color miel, admirando su suavidad y docilidad. _

_--Estás lleno de nieve Shu. Te resfriarás. _

_--¡Maiko-chan me emboscó!, ¡Hiro-chan la ayudó! _

_Su ceño se frunció en ese instante... Hiro... _

_--¡¡Oiii! ¡Shuichi! –se oyó otra voz infantil, pero menos que la de su hermano. _

_--¡Hiro-chan! –el pequeño de melena café-rojiza llegó corriendo, mostrando sus mejillas morenas rojas por el esfuerzo. _

_--¡Estás lleno de nieve Shu! –una enorme sonrisa y el panorama de un diente menos salió a la vista. Entonces el pequeño Shindo encorvó las cejas y sus ojos violetas comenzaron a llenarse rápidamente de lágrimas. -¿Shuichi?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿te pegaste en alguna parte?, ¡dime Shuichi! _

_--...Hi-Hiro-chan me traicionó con Maiko... –gimoteó – Hiro-chan no quiere ser mi amigo... _

_--¡No, ¿cómo dices eso?! –aclaró de inmediato el pequeño, interponiéndose, sin querer, entre Takato y Shuichi -¡Yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo!, ¡solo era una broma una broma! Vamos, no llores Shu... _

_Shindo infló sus mejillas y detuvo las lágrimas, mostrando su enojo. Takato sonrió triunfante. Él sería el primero en celebrar el día que su amado hermano se alejara de ese chico tan insistente. _

_--Hiro-chan... _

_--¿Mm? _

_--.... _

_--¿Shu? –poco a poco la preocupación se apoderaba de los rasgos de Nakano _

_--... _

_--¿Te...enojaste? _

_--... _

_--Shu... –casi en sollozo. Entonces el otro sonrió y le extendió las manos. _

_--¡Vamos a almorzar a mi casa! _

_Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, ni hermano alguno, salió corriendo, tirando del moreno de cabello casi rojo. Takato los miró alejarse y gruñó algo en voz baja. Pero al menos Shuichi estaba bien... _

Al terminar de recordar, su sonrisa ya no existía, y su semblante de felicidad se había esfumado por uno de molestia y enojo.

--Hiro...

Eterna sombra y guardián. ¿Nunca se cansaba de estar tras su hermano?...

--Nunca te rindes ¿eh, Hiro-kun?

Inseparables. Esa era la única palabra que los adultos usaban para describir la amistad de esos dos niños. Inseparables. Como el día y el sol. Como la lluvia y las nubes.

El humo del cigarro de desvaneció en la inmensidad del departamento, mientras el silencio se apoderaba del alma de Shindo Takato.

--¿Cómo te sientes ahora que hay alguien más importante que tú en la vida de Shu-chan?... ¿te duele Hiro-kun?, ¿te molesta?... Jaja... como me gustaría preguntártelo, y ver que cara pones...

Una risa apagada sonó en su pecho. Por fin Nakano debía sentirse como él se sentía años atrás. Dejado de lado. Casi abandonado. Shindo ahora solo tenía ojos para su rubio escritor.

--Ya no tienes nada que proteger Hiro... Y es ahí cuando entro yo.

Años de separación. Sorpresa de reencuentro. Hasta el Todopoderoso y Omnipresente Nakano Hiroshi había quedado de lado cuando Shuichi lo había visto y reconocido. Por primera vez en su vida, su hermano le daba prioridad sobre su mejor amigo.

--Y voy a asegurarme que esto siga así. Por fin aprenderás cual es realmente tu lugar. Solo eres su amigo... yo soy más que eso, al igual que Eiri-san. Ambos estamos más allá de lo que tu jamás podrás llegar.

Y sonrió al pensar que le simpatizaba el escritor.

--Nunca más voy a perder contra ti Hiroshi. Ahora tengo un poderoso aliado llamado Eiri Yuki... alguien contra quien ni siquiera tu puedes luchar.

**Continuará. **

**Notas: ... ¿raro verdad?. Bueno, supongo que todo lo que hago es raro. Al menos el capítulo salió antes de cumplirse los seis meses de inactividad promedio ^^. **

**Ah, cierto. Takato no es tan malo como parece... ¿verdad?. **

**^^Rio. **


	4. Capítulo 3

Pensando en ti 

**Capítulo 3.**

Era la primera vez que no acompañaba a Shuichi hasta su departamento luego de una gira. Con pena, supuso que sería la primera vez que haría muchas cosas que antes parecían fuera de lugar. Para otras muchas cosas sería su fin. Todo cambiaría de ahora en adelante.

--Nunca... te habías ido sin despedir...

Pero era inevitable... al menos intentaba creerlo para consolarse. Era obvio que reaccionaría así. Todo fue tan inesperado, tan... casual que parecía irreal. Arreglado.

Su primera gira internacional y tenían que toparse con él. Era el colmo del destino.

La pena comenzó a transformarse en rabia, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar un par de cosas. Pero la flama de ira se esfumó, y el sentimiento original volvió.

--Esto será así de ahora en adelante... hasta que vuelva a irse...

Porque sabía que ese día llegaría. Así como se había marchado para estudiar, se marcharía nuevamente a algún lugar lejano del mundo. Lejos de él y lejos de Shuichi. Al menos eso esperaba.

Pronto se vio pensando con más claridad en todo lo que sentía. Se sorprendió al ver que temblaba levemente. Nunca se había sentido así con Yuki-san... con él sabía que, de una u otra manera, su amistad con el cantante sobreviviría. El escritor no tenía nada realmente contra él, y, aunque se quejaba, nunca se había negado a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos... Sin embargo ahora...

_Búscate una vida Hiro-kun, Shu no te necesita. Para eso estoy yo._

Ahora ya nada era claro.

_--¿Porqué aún no se ha ido?, ¿qué no tiene casa? _

_--¡No digas eso Takato!, Hiro está al otro lado de la puerta... _

_--Y además de cargante es metiche... _

_--¡Basta Takato!, Hiro siempre viene a jugar con Shuichi y lo cuida cuando salen. _

_--Bah, solo es un mocoso molesto._

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero un niño resiente y recuerda mucho más de lo que los adultos piensan. Él mismo estaba convertido en un adulto, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal. Nuevamente ese violeta frío y profundo lo recriminaría y acusaría. Metiche, cargante, sombrita, sin-vida, ladrón de hermanos...

Lentamente se metió entre las sábanas esperando que la vergüenza de algo que nunca hizo pasara. Lágrimas sin razón cayeron de sus ojos castaños, y la almohada fue su único desahogo.

Nunca había deseado tanto como en ese momento, escuchar la gritona voz de Shuichi.

* * *

--¿Ahora si me vas a contar como te fue en la gira? _Y de paso me cuentas quien es el imbécil que te vino a dejar._

--¡Fue increíble Yuki!, ¡a la gente le encantaba nuestra música!. ¡Los estadios estaban llenos!, no como aquí, o sea, me refiero a que los conciertos eran gigantescos, miles de personas Yuki... nunca había pensado cantar ante tanta gente en vivo... ¡y se sabían las canciones! ¡y las coreaban!... Fue increíble...

--Me alegro.

--¿En serio? –el otro asintió sin mirarlo y Shu no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él para darle un gran beso. -¡Te amo Yuki!

--¿Y qué pasó con Hiro-kun que no vino a dejarte?, ¿acaso te enfermaste que vino ese médico? _Medicucho maldito, quizás envenenaste al Chascón y por eso viniste a dejarlo... yo lo sé, te haces el bueno pero eres un maldito pervertido...._

--Pues... –lentamente Shuichi se levantó y se sentó sonriendo de manera extraña. A Yuki se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al ver esa expresión. Shu acababa de decirle que lo amaba, así que no podía salir con eso de "conocí a alguien....", o al menos eso rogaba –Yo... ese médico...

Y esa sonrisa continuaba en su cara. Eiri ya sentía que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo. Las palabras eran pensadas con cuidado por Shindo, y salían a la velocidad que crece el pasto. Yuki ya estaba por tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo para hacerlo escupir lo que tanto le costaba decir.

--_Me va a dejar... me va a dejar..._

--Bueno, él es alguien muy importante para mí... y me gustaría que lo conocieras bien...

_--¡¿Cómo me pides eso?!, ¡me dejarás por él!_

--Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía... mucho antes de conocerte... __

_--¡¿Ya se conocían de antes?!, maldito corruptor de menores... _Habla de una vez.

-- Notaste sus ojos ¿verdad? –preguntó. Eiri recordó entonces esas perlas violetas que lo miraron cuando llegó a la salida.

--Vi..Violetas...

--Se llama Takato... y es mi hermano mayor.

Momentos eternos de silencio y extrañeza.

--Tu.... ¿hermano?

--Hai... se fue de casa cuando era pequeño... era muy buen estudiante y lo becaron para estudiar medicina... Sin embargo un día le perdimos la pista, y solo recibíamos noticias suyas muy de vez en cuando... Pero lo encontré en Alemania... y bueno... le pregunté si quería venir... después de todo hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos. Y yo...

Yuki no aguantó más, y con un sonoro suspiro se lanzó contra Shuichi, abrazándolo como si lo viera después de años de separación.

--No importa Shu... ya me lo contarás... Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes...

Shindo sonríe mientras se deja besar. ¡Claro que tenían asuntos pendientes!, hacía semanas que no se veía... ya era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Si Yuki parecía demasiado ansioso o no, el cantante no lo notó. Simplemente sintió su piel arder bajo sus manos, y esas formas perfectas que lo llamaban a dejarse llevar.

--Te... extrañé tanto Yuki... –jadeó mientras el otro lo tomaba entre sus labios –Yuki...

Eiri simplemente no hablaba. Se limitaba a expresar el torrente de sensaciones que lo llenaban con acciones, mudas y concretas acciones que tenían sin aliento a su amante.

­--_Yo también te extrañaba tanto... no sabes lo que sentí, como me abandoné cuando sentí que no estabas... Simplemente no podría aguantar otra separación como esta... Nunca más Shuichi, nunca más..._

Yuki volvió a ocuparse de la boca de su amante, mientras con sus manos y piernas acomodaba al pequeño artista bajo su cuerpo, de la manera más cómoda posible. Solo jadeos y gemidos salían de su garganta, sin reprimir uno solo, sin aguantar ninguna de las sensaciones que quemaban su piel a cada momento. Estaba más abierto que nunca, estaba sintiendo más nunca... estaba amando más que nunca...

--Tómate Yuki... por favor... –rogó en un suspiro el cantante cuando sintió la fisonomía de su pareja pegarse a la suya.

--Te amo Shu...

Un último beso, todo en posición y dispuesto...

--Yuki...

Riiiiiiiing riiiiiiiiiing.

Como si un globo se reventara de golpe dejando al ansioso niño con el aire en los pulmones, toda acción se detuvo en ese momento. Eiri se quedó quieto, sin terminar su movimiento, viendo a su pareja tan quieta como él. Shindo también contempló al amor de su vida, y luego desvió la mirada hacia el reloj mural.

--Las.. las diez... Takato... quedó de llamarme a las diez...

Con esfuerzo, y casi botando a Yuki del sillón, Shuichi buscó entre sus ropas y tomó el celular.

--Mo...Moshi moshi... –contestó.

--_¡Hermano! ¿qué tal si salimos?_

--Takato... yo... estoy ocupado ahora...

--_Oh vamos, no nos vemos hace años, a Yuki-san lo ves siempre..._

--Pero...

--_¡Vamos Shu!_

--...Está bien, te pasaré a buscar, llego en media hora.

El celular recién estaba siendo puesto sobre la mesa cuando el portazo que Yuki dio en su habitación resonó en todo el piso. Shuichi suspiró molesto.

--Mierda... Ya lo arruiné...

Sabiendo que no obtendría más palabras de su amante por esa noche, aunque se quedara y deshiciera en disculpas, decidió acudir a la cita con Takato. Lentamente se acomodó y arregló lo suficiente para que no hubieran pruebas de su "cuasi-sesión-de-sexo".

--Necesitaré un milagro si quiero que Yuki mañana no me corra de la casa...

Shuichi cerró suavemente la puerta, luego de dejar una nota sobre la mesa.

_Lo siento amor. No quería. _

_Por favor no te enojes... pero intenta entenderme... Shuichi._

Quince minutos después, el escritor salió de su habitación en bóxer y camiseta. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos, y la ira consumía su corazón, momentos antes tan entregado como un moribundo a su destino.

Sus manos temblaban de rabia. ¡Él se moría por extrañarlo y Shuichi saltaba al primer sonido de su maldito celular!... Maldito su desconsiderado hermano también... era su primera noche después de la gira... ¿acaso no tendría la decencia de dejar que la pasaran juntos?. Con furia lanzó el encendedor cuando se vio incapaz de prender el cigarro.

--¡Maldición!

La vista de la nota no ayudó en nada. "Intenta entenderme", ¿qué tenía que entender?, ¿qué anteponía su hermano antes que su amor?, ¿qué ahora su maldito hermano retornado sería más importante que cualquier otra cosa?, más importante que él... que su trabajo... que Hiroshi...

--Hiro...

Porqué el guitarrista apareció en su mente, no lo supo, pero lo que sí sabía es que eran dos los damnificados en el leve tiempo que el hermano de Shuichi llevaba haciendo aparición.

--Ahora que lo pienso... A veces Shi viene con K, o con el loco ese de Sakuma... pero siempre Hiro viene con él... en cambio hoy no fue así...

Nakano...

Sin saber como ni porqué, Eiri se dirigió al departamento del Chascón. Estaba molesto y necesitaba desahogarse y pensaba que tomar un par de tragos con el chico no le haría mal. Después de todo, Hiro era de los pocos que realmente lo respetaba con sus silencios y secretos, y aunque siempre estaba alerta al bienestar de Shuichi, nunca había interferido con su relación...

--¿Yuki-san? –preguntó sorprendido al abrir la puerta.

--...¿Estás bien? -atinó a preguntar el escritor al ver el estado del guitarrista.

--Eh... si, estoy bien.... Pase...

--Te sorprenderá verme y también te sorprenderá saber que quiero beber hasta emborracharme y que la persona elegida para hacerlo conmigo eres tú.

--...Me parece buena idea. ¿Vamos a comprar?

--Traje todo –dijo levantando unas bolsas.

--Iré por algunos vasos.

Pesadamente Yuki se echó sobre el sillón de la sala, admirando lo pequeño que podía ser un departamento. Estaba casi seguro que su baño era del tamaño de esa sala.

Nakano llegó con dos vasos de vidrio. Eiri abrió rápidamente una botella y comenzaron a beber. Sin palabras, sin explicaciones. Sabían que ambos necesitaban un desahogo, y que no hacían falta las molestas excusas.

--Salud Hiro.

--Salud Yuki-san.

La noche recién comenzaba y siete litros de alcohol los acompañaban para matar el tiempo.

--Shuichi me dejó con todo el ánimo por el estúpido de su hermano... –dijo de pronto, con la frente apoyada en sus brazos, mientras su mano jugueteaba con el vaso lleno de ron, quinta botella. –Lo extrañaba tanto y él se fue en cuanto sonó el teléfono...

--Vaya... eso si es malo... Debe... haber quedado con todo el impulso...

--De hecho...

Cual de los dos estaba más ebrio, no lo sabían. Ambos tenían buen aguante, pero eso había sobrepasado sus límites.

Eiri levantó un poco la vista y plantó los ojos en Hiro. El muchacho estaba cabizbajo, con el vaso lleno de vodka, y la luz de la luna lo alumbraba levemente, dándole a su larga cascada pelirroja algunas extrañas tonalidades que el alcohol no dejó identificar. El chico parecía tan triste... daban tantas ganas de abrazarlo y consolar su pena... y él templado como estaba... pues no le veía mal a intentar a animar un poco al pobre chico...

--¿Porqué te ves tan triste eh? –preguntó mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo.

--No es nada... –respondió en un susurro, sin notar los avances del rubio. Con calma se empinó su vaso de vodka y volvió a llenarlo. -¿Quiere?

--Claro...

Disimuladamente, Eiri se apoyó en Hiro para recibir el vaso lleno. El suave aroma del muchacho comenzaba a reavivar los ánimos tan abruptamente asesinados por Shuichi.

--Hiro...

Al voltear la cara, se encontró nariz con nariz con el guapo escritor. Asustado y sorprendido, se echó hacia tras, tropezando y yendo directamente al suelo.

--Yu...Yuki-san... me asustó… 

--Lo siento… -murmur colocándose sobre el cuerpo de Nakano, plantando suaves besos por su hombro y cuello .

--¡Espere!

--Vamos Hiro... –animo antes de plantar un delicioso beso en los labios tibios del guitarrista. La resistencia al gesto fue mínima, incluso menor que la que el escritor esperaba.

Todo lo que después vino, sencillamente fue delicioso.

**Continuará... **

**Notas: Jejeje, bien, por fin otro capítulo. Lamento la tardanza (y la poca calidad del fic) pero realmente estoy corta de tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado, o que sientan que no es puro y vil relleno. Bai bai!! **

**Rio. **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Disclamer:Gravi no me pertenece. **

**Disculpas: Bien, este cap no indica continuidad en este fic. Lo lamento. Es unna buena idea,pero estoy mas metida con otras cosas.De todas maneras ire sacandolo de a poco. Tb disculpas por la falta de indicadores de inicio de dialogo (el típico "-") pero el editor me las borra. **

**Rio

* * *

**

**Pensando en ti.**

**Capítulo 4. **

Era extraño. Por lo general, lo normal hubiera sido que al llegar hubiera visto todas y cada una de sus cosas apiladas en un rincón cerca de la puerta, mientras el incesante sonido de las teclas del notebook llenara el departamento. Sin embargo, solo había silencio y oscuridad.

Shuichi entró en silencio, pensando que quizás a Yuki le había ganado el cansancio, y que estaría durmiendo. Sigilosamente fue hasta el dormitorio, y abrió la puerta con todo el cuidado del mundo. Para su sorpresa, no había nadie.

Yuki... ¿la casa vacía?.

Rápidamente fue al estudio. Vacío. El balcón, vacío. La cocina, vacía. Con las manos temblorosas buscó en su celular, y llamó. Un ring, dos, tres, cuatro... buzón de voz.

¿Adónde podría haber ido?... –un par de transparentes lágrimas se formaron en sus enormes ojos redondos ¡Yuki! –imágenes terroríficas y tristes llegaron a su volátil imaginación, creando accidentes, raptos, abandonos y suicidios improbables y novelescos. ¡Yuki! –y entonces cruzó su mente. ¡Hiro¡llamaré a Hiro!

* * *

El silencio reinante se rompió cuando la suave melodía del móvil comenzó a sonar. La melodía era una conocida canción de Nittle Grasper, Predilection, llenando de la suave música todo el lugar. 

Hiro despertó rápidamente. Su móvil estaba personalizado para cuando Shuichi llamara, y esa era justamente su llamada.

Shu... –sin embargo, al intentar levantarse, algo pesado se lo impidió, pero sus ojos estaban nublados y la oscuridad no lo dejaba ver con claridad. Un brusco movimiento quitó su camiseta del peso, y pudo ver la maraña de cabellos rubios que descansaba sobre su pecho. –Mierda... –Eiri dormía como un muerto, haciendo cosquillas en su pecho desnudo con sus suaves respiraciones.

Bruscamente el pelirrojo se quitó al rubio de encima, comprobando lo que ya temía, estaba semidesnudo. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle cuando tomó el teléfono.

S-Shu...

¡_Hiro¡Yuki no está en ninguna parte, el departamento está vacío... Nosotros, nosotros peleamos en la tarde y bueno... _

Shu, tranquilo, Yuki-san está aquí, en mi departamento. –acto seguido se muerde la lengua y todo su rosario cae sobre su cabeza, maldiciendo su estúpida costumbre de ser enteramente sincero con Shindo.

_...¿En tu casa?_

Nosotros... nos encontramos en la calle... Se veía molesto, le dije si quería tomar algo... y bueno, a ambos se nos pasaron un poco las copas, y como estábamos cerca de mi departamento... pues...

_¿Pero está bien?_

…Si Shu…duerme con el sueño de los borrachos… No te preocupes…

_Hiro… ¿estaba enojado conmigo verdad?_

…Shu… ¿has oído el dicho "nunca dejes a aquel que te ama por alguien que te quiere"?

Los sollozos del cantante al otro lado del auricular comenzaron luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio. Mentalmente, Nakano se regañó con dureza…

_"Genial Hiro, primero te acuestas con su pareja y ahora lo haces llorar"_ Tranquilo Shuichi, no llores… ya verás que mañana las cosas estarán bien.

_¿Tú crees Hiro?_ –preguntó en medio del hipo.

…Claro Shu… ¿alguna vez te he mentido? –un ahogado "no" sonó por el auricular, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por las tersas mejillas tostadas del guitarrista. –Déjamelo a mí esta vez ¿ok?

_Gracias… _

La comunicación se cortó y el celular resbaló de las manos temblorosas del muchacho de cabello largo antes que su llanto se desatara con todo su poder. Con la frente apoyada en el suelo y sus dedos jalando su melena cobriza lloró su traición y la mentira, sentimientos que no desaparecieron cuando sintió un cuerpo cálido en su espalda que, primero se apoyaba contra él y luego lo levantaba para acunarlo en brazos fuertes y seguros, que no temblaban como su cuerpo entero hacía.

Lo siento Hiro…

Pero el daño estaba hecho. Y Yuki jamás se arrepintió tanto de haberlo causado como esa noche.

* * *

Shuichi recibió a Yuki en casa como todas las veces con su torrente de disculpas y palabrería inentendible. Eiri se limitó a tomar su barbilla y plantar en sus labios un beso profundo y lleno de extraños sabores, que el pelirrosa no pudo identificar. Era un beso significativo, sin embargo, qué tanto, Shindo no lo supo, pero sí supo que su pecho tembló ante aquél gesto. Algo no andaba bien. El escritor se veía triste y un poco pálido, por no contar la resaca con la que cargaba. ¿Habría pasado algo con Hiro¿estaría bien el guitarrista? 

Su boca se abrió para preguntar, pero las palabras de su pareja se lanzaron contra él antes que nada, un poco presurosas y, casi casi culpables.

Ayer estuve con Hiro-kun… Bebimos hasta tarde y nos emborrachamos… Me contó que habías llamado tarde… Perdón por no dejar ninguna nota o algo.

Sin decir más, caminó hacia su habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta musitó un susurrado "me daré un baño, luego tomemos un café" que no habría llegado a los oídos de nadie entrenado en los murmullos del rubio, como era Shuichi.

…Claro Yuki…

El agua ya hervida y en la mesa pan y dulce. Café, azúcar, leche y miel. Silencio y culpas reunidas en una pequeña habitación blanca y azulada.

Lo siento Yuki… -dijo finalmente Shuichi con voz anormalmente seria cuando el escritor apareció en la cocina. –De veras lo siento… nunca debí dejarte solo, menos por mi hermano… Yo… yo debería haberle hecho notar que… que ya no soy un niño… que tengo otra vida… una vida… contigo…

Los ojos dorados del rubio se mantenían fijos en su pequeño baka, sin perder detalle, sin dejar escapar ninguna de las emociones tristes y dolorosas que su amante le comunicaba a través de sus eternamente sinceras palabras…

Te juro que lo lamento…

Las perladas lágrimas que cayeron hacia su pantalón azul penetraron con fuerza en el corazón de Yuki. ¿Debía ser él tan sincero como su koi¿debía contarle que él y su mejor amigo…?

_Una mentira que te haga feliz, vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida… _

Yo… -comenzó –Anoche bebí mucho… y quizás dije algunas cosas que no debía… Dile a Hiro… que mejor se olvide, que nunca más lo molestaré de esa manera…

Hai…

Y bueno… -se aclaró la garganta y bebió un poco de su café para luego mirar hacia la ventana, admirando el cielo azul –Hay un buen día… Ideal para salir a pasear…

Los ojos violetas de Shuichi se iluminaron al captar la indirecta. Asunto zanjado.

¿Cierto que si?

Mientras escritor y cantante se sonreían, el móvil del segundo sonó. Shuichi lo tomó pero antes de contestar, miró el número.

_Oniichan llamando._

Yuki miró el teléfono también. Esta vez no tenía conciencia ni siquiera para fruncir el ceño y resoplar de manera disimulada.

Pero la llamada nunca se contestó. Shuichi cortó la comunicación antes de comenzar siquiera y dejó el celular a un lado, yendo por su chaqueta y la de Yuki. El rubio sonrió al tomarla y rozar la mano de su pareja.

Esta vez nadie los interrumpiría.

* * *

Vaya, Shu no contestaba. Al parecer lo de la noche anterior se había agravado. Quizás no debía haber insistido tanto… La idea de revolucionar la vida de su pequeño hermano no estaba en sus planes. 

Quizás me dejé llevar por la emoción de verlo… Después hablaré con él.

Con tranquilidad y sin darle más importancia al hecho de haber interrumpido la primera noche de vuelta a la ciudad de su hermano, Takato encendió un cigarro y se tendió en su cómodo sillón.

En la noche volvería a llamar… o quizás iría directamente al departamento. Shuichi no tendría problemas para atenderlo si llegaba ¿verdad, después de todo eran hermanos y llevaban años sin vernos.

Si, en la noche apareceré…

**Continuará… **


End file.
